Seeing is Believing
by blackstar2177
Summary: What if the world wasn't as it seemed? What if angels and demons were in the middle of a war that was right under our noses? Only those who are strong and able to see them can help, but they have to choose sides. The question is which one?
1. Prologue

**Seeing Is Believing**

**A/N: Alright, so, this is only an idea, so please let me know what you think. The idea came to me the other day, and I decided to write it down before I lose it. *Please note that this is in no way meant to offend anyone about religion or anything else you might think of. It's really just the plot and wouldn't work as well if I didn't use Heaven and Hell in it, so, please don't take offense. :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own Mcfly**

The world seems normal to most. Though, if you noticed, _most_ doesn't mean _all_. There are rare cases where people can see past the barriers of "normal" and into the beyond of the twilight zone. Those few don't exactly grasp their gift well all the time, though. Those who are born with the ability of sight, able to see those who are meant to be hidden, tend to dismiss them as hallucinations until they drive themselves mad. Others who are born with the ability to hear things that should be kept quiet, drive themselves so insane that they end up in a mental ward till the day they die. Then there were the very rare ones that could see _and _hear things that they shouldn't. Something had come though, that could tear at the thin line between worlds, and change everything forever.

Demons and Angels had roamed from Earth and back to their homes in Heaven and Hell since the beginning of time, and the war between the two kinds had been going on nearly as long. One side was for peace and happiness, while the other side was for chaos and tragedy. With both equally matched, it seemed as though the war would never end.

Both kinds sometimes included mortals into it, Demons killing them in car accidents and house fires to score points and advantages; it was pretty obvious that Demons would play dirty. Angels knew this and had retaliated by tagging their souls for heaven and sending them out as what they would call "soldiers" who would attack the Demons head on with everything they had; this ended up causing more unknown havoc on Earth.

The mortals born with both abilities, that _hadn't_ driven themselves into insanity, were recruited by either side before the other, and used as secret weapons. This part had started sometime during the mid-1800s.

And so the war went on and on. One side would eventually lose, and when that happened, something in all worlds would change.

You'd think Heaven would be the obvious side you'd root for, but are all the intentions good? Are all _angels_ good?

I've been asking myself this question for a long time; ever since I was young enough to talk. Ever since I had become what both sides were dying to have. Because I, Harry Judd, was no mere mortal with sight or hearing abilities. No, I was much more.

Why couldn't I have been naïve and _normal_?

**A/N: Alright, so, that was the prologue. Um, I've not a clue to where this story's going. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Is that how that saying goes? Hmm… oh well, doesn't matter. BUT, please know that if you do want me to continue this story, that it's not really Harry-Centric. All four boys play big parts, I already know that.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Seeing is Believing (Ch. 1)**

**A/N: Okay, so, I'm going to start off this story now that I got the prologue out there. Again, though, I just don't want people to be turned off if they're not a Harry fan or whatever. It's like a Mcfly-Centric, and all the boys are important in it! *huff* sorry, I'd just hate to lose readers over that, (even though Harry is personally my favorite) Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own Mcfly**

Harry had seen his first angel at two years old. He had been sitting in his play room, his mum in the kitchen. He was building a tower with blocks when he saw them. Wings. Large, plush, feathery wings that fluttered lightly as the glowing person walked across the room. She was dressed in a white robe, shiny blond hair floating elegantly down her back. Harry's eyes were widened in amazement as he gawked at her. She was like a shiny new toy, and he wanted to touch her; he wanted to see if she was real.

He clumsily got up and tottered across the sky blue carpet, eyes big and filled with curiosity and wonderment.

She didn't notice him at first; it was like she didn't even know he was in the room.

With eager hands he clutched the fabric at the bottom of her robe and tugged at it, grinning at how soft it was.

In alarm she looked down, shock clearly written across her face as her brown eyes met his blue ones. She noticed something then. His eyes were a startling blue. Brighter than any she'd ever seen. There was this glossy look to it, and once her initial shock wore off, she could think clearly.

He had the ability of sight.

That was the obvious thing, but, why had he found it so early? It had always taken years for a mortal to discover their ability.

She tilted her head, and her eyes softened in adoration at such innocence. It was refreshing. She had seen much in her past life and had forgotten what it even was like to be completely ignorant to all the wrong in the world.

She bent down, going against all rules and smiled softly at the small boy. She moved a delicate hand to his face and ran it through his hair. He giggled quietly at the action, causing her to laugh as well.

He spoke then, whispering, "Pretty lady." In the most adorable voice she'd ever heard.

She knew she had to leave before she broke too many rules. Just interacting with mortals in any way was against Heavenly Law. She stood up, and his bottom lip pushed out in a pout.

She sighed, patting his head lightly, before whispering, "What's your name?" She would usually know it, but for some reason it was as if his mind was completely cut off from access.

He whispered, "Harry," though it came across as 'Haowie.'

She nodded; waving good bye as she quickly disappeared. _He_ needed to know about this.

She walked up along the cloud-like pathway, to the white marble throne that sat near the end.

The man who occupied the seat smiled, eyes wrinkling. His long white beard glistened like crystals as he readjusted himself in the throne, leaning towards the angel.

"Elaine, it's good to see you. Now, tell me, who was the boy you were talking to?" She gulped. She should have realized he knew she had broken rules. "I'm very sorry, Heavenly Father. I just, He was so innocent, and, he could _see_ me. How is that possible? I though they didn't get their sight until at least fifteen years old?" He leant back against the marble slightly; the corners of his lips turned up into a kind grin.

"He's very special. We need to watch him." She nodded in understanding. He continued. "Go get Daniel." She nodded turning and walking out of the room. If he wanted Daniel to be his guardian, then he really must be special.

What was very unfortunate about Elaine finding the boy was that King Lucifer would soon find out as well; Demons were known to eavesdrop.

His throne room was drastically different. The cave walls were a hollow black, the floor rocky and simmering. The air smelt of fire and brimstone.

A flawless looking man walked in, careful of his actions, not sure of what Lucifer would do if he caught one thing wrong.

His cracking, rusty voice boomed, hot breath blowing into the young-looking man's face.

"Do you have a reason for being here, Damien?"

The demon kneeled before the devil, head bowed, as he said respectfully, "Yes, King Lucifer." Lucifer's blood-red eyes narrowed to slits, leathery skin folding and making snapping sounds as he did so.

"What is it, then?" Damien informed him, "There is a child. He saw an angel, Elaine. He could touch her and talk to her."

King Lucifer growled dangerously low, "Tell me more about this, _child_?" Damien gulped, shining fangs digging into his lip. "His name is Harry. When I was listening, it seemed as though she couldn't sense his presence. Neither could I. He's only two, as well."

Lucifer folded his hands together, the wrinkling and snapping sounds echoing again.

"Bring me Douglas. I want him to keep an eye on this child."

Damien nodded, walking away as quickly as possible without Lucifer noticing his hurriedness.

Douglas was of high importance to the King, and Damien knew that the demon would get the job done correctly. He always did.

**A/N: Okay, so, I know that it isn't my best work, but I'm, sick, (missed school because of it) I wanted to add to it, though, because I'm stuck on 'Needing the Pain' and thought maybe Chapter One of my new story would give me inspiration. I also made Dougie the demon because his name means something along the lines of, 'black water' and Danny's the angel because his name means, 'God is my judge' or something like that. Tom will be introduced later on, though. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Seeing is Believing (Ch. 2)**

**A/N: Okay, so, here's chapter two of my newest story! I updated my other story, so, no one can say I'm forgetting about it! I'm also making them younger, (well, except for Danny and Dougie obviously. They're immortal, but, that's another story.) I know that it's a WHILE back, but I'm making it so that Harry's in high school. OH, and Harry's birthday is not in December. It actually doesn't matter it just takes place at a warmer month. And yes, he has a sister in this story, too. But, she's alive in this one. Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: don't own Mcfly….. at all. Haven't even seen them in concert before! (Grrr….. why couldn't I have been British?)**

Harry never forgot his encounter with the angel. In fact, he'd seen many more after that. They were everywhere. Flying above or walking unnoticed along with everyone else in the streets.

Harry sighed as the rather annoying beeping of his alarm woke him up. He slammed his fist onto the off button, practically smashing it in the process. He carelessly ripped the covers from his body and stood from the bed.

His eyes landed on the calendar that hung by a rusty nail on his bedroom door. In big red letters were the words, 'HAZ'S BIRTHDAY!' It had been scribbled on by his sister, much to his weak attempts at protest. He would be exactly sixteen in a week. Perfect. He hated celebrating his birthday.

It wasn't as if anyone really cared; apart from his older sister, Carolyn, of course. It wasn't that he was unloved; it was just the fact that both his parents were highly respected (and paid) lawyers and they traveled an awful lot. He was lucky if he saw them a few times a month.

Carolyn was eighteen and trustworthy, though, so they thought it'd be fine to just dump all responsibilities on her, including looking after her, um, less than trustworthy brother.

Harry was never on his parents' good sides. He could never impress them either. It was that very thought that had put him through his rebellion stage. His grades had slipped, and he'd had to make up almost every class in summer school in order for him to move up with the rest of his classmates. He'd snuck out a few times, and was caught twice by his mum and once by his dad. He'd even almost gotten into alcohol, but something in the back of his mind had told him not to. And when he didn't listen to it, all the glass bottles he had along with his 'friends' slipped out of their hands and smashed. And even though it was almost inhumanly fast, he could still catch the faint light it brought. An angel had stopped him.

His parents had wanted him to go into law when he was an adult, and when he had told them he wanted to try his hand at music; they had turned their noses up at the very idea.

The song that always came to mind at his relationship with his parents was 'Numb' by Linkin Park. He didn't know their music that well, but the few lyrics he knew from that particular song had always stuck in his mind:

'_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you'_

)( )( )(

As he pulled himself from his own little world, he forced a smile at his excited looking sister.

She grinned, wrapping her arms around him as she declared, "It is now officially the start of your birthday week!" She handed him a cupcake, with the number 1 written in blue icing. They did this for each other every year. When their birthdays were exactly a week away, they'd start this, by giving that person a cupcake everyday with the day number written on it. He always enjoyed doing it to her than the other way around, though.

She pulled away, looking at him, concern clear on her face. "Harry, you need to lighten up. You're going to be sixteen in just a matter of seven days!" He grimaced at the comment, as he asked, horrified, "You didn't plan a party for me did you?" She rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you're so against it!" He rolled his eyes. "Maybe that's because I have no friends!"

With that, he brushed past her, setting the cupcake on the table, muttering, "I'm walking to school, thanks for the cupcake," slamming the door behind him.

)( )( )(

He reached school, his converse now scuffed and worn from dragging them across the rugged sidewalk's surface.

He kept his head down, praying he wouldn't see any more angels, when he saw glowing; great, another one.

He looked up, to see them shooting past the school about sixty feet above their heads, followed by a blackish blur. He refrained from pointing upward, knowing he was the only one that had seen.

He'd learnt long ago that he was the only one among his peers that could see them. He'd even been put through therapy a few times because of his, "hallucinations" as they were called. He knew they were real, though. He knew deep inside; still somehow, remembering the feel of the beautiful angel's robe streaming between his fingertips.

"What's up, moron?" He looked up, only to grimace at the sight of a rather large looking boy approaching him. Lee. This day just got better and better didn't it?

Even though Lee was only sixteen, he pretty much scared (and annoyed) everyone. He was arrogant and liked to pick on kids that were either unpopular or just smaller than him. He was around six feet tall, and a rumor was going around saying he could bench a 90 pound cheerleader 300 times. Harry had almost laughed at that one, knowing it was most likely started by Lee himself.

Harry rolled his eyes, and muttered, "The sky, _moron_." Luckily, Lee didn't hear that one. Harry cringed a little at remembering the last time he insulted the bully. He'd ended up with a cracked rib, and his head had been slammed into the school wall, _several_ times, though, he didn't gain any brain damage, or concussion. The doctors are still trying to figure that one out. But, man, did it HURT!

He came back to reality when he felt a meaty hand clasp onto his shoulder.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" He heard Lee growl in his less than appealing voice, a scowl set firmly on his face.

Harry, forgetting the situation he was in, muttered, just a little too loudly, "Yes, because I'm sure what you had to say was very interesting and not a waste of my time."

The bigger teen's face grew red, and the hand on Harry's shoulder tightened. Speaking his mind was definitely not a good idea.

"I'll teach you to say things like that to me!" Lee snarled, bringing a tightly curled fist up, ready to knock him out cold. Harry looked up to the sky, pleading softly in his mind, _'Why can't I just learn to keep my mouth shut?'_ He shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for impact.

One…. Two….three….

The seconds ticked by, and yet, no fist had smashed into his face yet.

He slowly opened his eyes, to find Lee, looking rather confused, fist lowered as he looked down at another boy.

He was around Harry's height, with white blonde hair that seemed to fall just shy of his chocolate brown eyes. His arms were crossed, and a menacing gleam was lurking in his eyes as he raised a single eyebrow.

"It's not too nice picking on other guys just because they're smaller than you, now is it?" Blonde boy asked, hints of sarcasm dripping from his otherwise even tone. His gaze flickered to Harry for a second, and then snapped back to Lee, who, surprisingly, looked just a little scared.

He slowly dropped his hand from Harry's shoulder, before shoving him into the blonde guy, snorting and then stalking away, incoherent words spoken from under his breath.

Harry put some much needed space between the two, brushing himself off as he smiled softly at the stranger. "Thanks mate. You saved me from a hard beating." The other dismissed it, smiling kindly, the menacing gleam vanishing instantly, replaced with a happier presence. He'd changed so quickly it sort of scared the Harry, though he brushed it off just as fast.

"It's fine; wasn't going to let you get killed by that grizzly bear." Harry laughed quietly, as he shook his savior's hand. "I'm Harry." The blonde nodded. "I'm Tom. I'm new here, so, I was thinking you could repay me by showing me around. The school looks kind of scary." Harry rolled his eyes. "To me, _every_ school looks scary. Inside and out."

As they walked through the main entrance, a sliver of hope sparked in Harry's insides.

Had he finally made a friend that was worth keeping?

**A/N: Done! Okay, so, this chapter's pretty long, so, I hope that'll tie you over for a bit. I want to work on my next chapter for my other story, and I'm not too good at writing two chapters for two different stories at once. I wish I was O_o man that'd be awesome. So, there you have it with Tom being introduced, (Yes, I know I didn't really introduce Danny and Dougie, but they'll come in the picture in maybe two chapters or so.) and I couldn't resist putting in those lyrics from Numb. Anyways, REVIEW!**


End file.
